Are You, or Are You Not?
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: "Sasuke, your favourite food are tomatoes right?" Team7


**No one likes studying for science exams right? Yeah well, I'm somewhat studying but putting it into a...Fanfic form**

**Yup, its another 30-MINUTE FANFIC!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**

* * *

**

"Bacteria usually reproduce... yada, yada, yada..." Sakura muttered quietly.

Again, Sasuke and Naruto had beaten each other to a pulp during training– boys will be boys– and she was sitting quietly next to their hospital beds, waiting for them to wake so she could yell and act all 'motherly'– or according to Naruto that's what she does.

In the mean time, she decided to pull up a few of the older textbooks she read when she started working at the hospital and review over some of the basics.

She glanced up to the bag of food she brought over for the two boys– yes, boys. They are _way_ too immature to be men, despite their age.

Suddenly, she heard a loud moan coming from one of the beds and noticed that the blonde finally woke up.

"Stupid teme," he mumbled and Sakura helped him get up, adjusting his pillows.

"Shut up," came another voice and Sakura found herself quickly adjusting his pillows too– slightly blushing at their closeness.

After a few lectures to the two, she gave them their food and sat down on the chair again, planning to reread the textbook.

Sakura let out a sigh and licked her fingers, flipping the next page.

"Hermaphrodites...organisms that create both male and female sex cells...examples are...– Sasuke, your favourite food are tomatoes right?"

**..**

**Are You, or Are You Not?**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

**..**

Sasuke stared at her blankly. "..Yes," he slowly replied and gave her a questioning look when he saw the look on her face– she was...amused?

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura bit her lip to prevent laughter from escaping.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto repeated.

"N...Nothing, it's just something I just remembered."

Sasuke didn't like being nosy, but he did find it odd that something about him would make Sakura react like that. He watched her body shake, trying not to laugh out loud. She had her hands over her mouth and the textbook on her lap.

Quickly, he got out of his bed and made his way over to the rosette, lifting up the book and seeing what was so funny.

"Hey, wait, Sasuke, give that back!" Sakura tried to grab it out of his hands, but when she finally did, she realized that he had already read it and his eyes were widening with each second.

"Sasuke...?" She called out his name and noticed the slight tint in his cheeks.

"I am NOT!" He yelled at her. "Definitely NOT. How could you get that idea? Just because I eat them, doesn't mean I am one!"

Naruto hated being left out. "What? What? What? Tell me!" He demanded and decided to jump out of bed. This time, it was Naruto who took the book away from Sakura and began reading the text.

"Naruto! You two really need to stop grabbing things away–

"HAHAHAHA! Sasuke-teme, you're a _hermaphrodite_!"

Sasuke was quickly angered. "Shut up dobe!"

After Sakura calmed down from her giggles, she turned to Sasuke who's face was brighter than earlier.

Naruto quickly calmed down too and also turned to him.

"I told you, just because I eat tomatoes does not mean I am one!" He kept saying.

Sakura and Naruto gave a sly smiled and said in unison: "But how do _we_ know?"

Sasuke gave a crooked face. "...What, do you want me to prove it to you?" He meant it as a sarcastic remark...he really did.

"Yes."

Sasuke quickly glared at his teammates. "What?"

"Prove it." Sakura quickly said.

"Or else we'll tell the whole village you have..." Naruto said sneakily. "_Both._"

Sasuke felt like he was being cornered and his face was flushed. How could they think that he was a hermaphrodite? Was it the way he acted? Did he somehow give off– he shuddered– vibes that showed that he was... both male and female?

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out. "If you're not going to tell us, then we'll go to the village elders and make sure that they tell us if your parents actually decided to raise you as a boy when you were born!"

"What? Sakura, I'm telling you, I am 100 percent M-A-N!" Sasuke could not believe his ears. Were they just _that_ dull? "Tomatoes are hermaphrodites, I am not!"

Naruto chuckled. "Oh come on, Sasuke. There isn't a connection–

"Then why are you assuming that I am one?"

"–but it kind of makes better sense–

"Better sense!"

"– that you're half and half."

Suddenly, his eyes glowed red. Oh, he is pissed.

Sakura smiled. "Is that why you were away with Orochimaru for so long? You know, some hermaphrodites deposit sperm into the other to reproduce."

"WHAT?" Sasuke was speechless after this. How the hell could this have gone so far as to coming up with _that_ assumption.

"Oh and–

Sakura was cut off.

"FINE, you want proof."

His two teammates' eyes widened as they stared –_gazed_, in Sakura's case– at what Sasuke had just done.

Naruto was the first to freak out–obviously– and shielded his eyes. "Man, put that away! Don't show me your freaking _penis_!"

"Whata..what...?" Sakura muttered and tilted her head.

"SEE! I am a MAN– nothing else!" Sasuke pulled his pants back up and turned around to sit on the hospital bed.

"Fine, fine, you're a man! Jeez, it was just a joke teme. You didn't have to get all serious!" Naruto laid down on his bed with his arms behind his head.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"SAKURA!"

Finally, the rosette snapped out of it and came to reality. "Uh..huh?"

Naruto smirked. "Hey, Sakura-chan...you enjoyed that didn't you?" he winked at her.

The kunoichi quickly turned red and covered her face with the textbook.

"But you know.." Sakura started again as the two guys looked up. "Just because you have a penis doesn't mean there isn't a vagina somewhere in there too."


End file.
